


Thank You

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean confronts you after discovering a scratched Baby.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Thank You

“What?” It comes out just a breath, a rush of air through those full, flushed lips. “What did you do to Baby?”

“I…” Oh god. Like you don’t feel bad enough. There’s a tingling web over your scalp, like you’ve been doused in ice water. “I killed, Dean. My God - I…”

It was your first solo hunt. Two witches, but - god. You can still hear the deafening bangs of the gun. The way your finger squeezed the trigger so many - too many times. The way their bodies had thumped so lifeless and heavy and loud - to that wood floor.

“I had to get outta there - and…”

His eyes go soft and his face smooths. “Look, kid-”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“Listen to me,” he says, and your eyes zoom into the cool greens of his. “Ya did whatcha had to, okay?”

“Yeah,” you say, breathy and broken, “but - they were human… real - living humans, I-”

“No.” Dean shakes his head, and works his jaw. “Maybe once, but witchcraft? That’s a choice. A choice they made.” He crowds into you, the heat of him soaking into your bones, and plants two heavy hands onto your shoulders. “Ya did whatcha had to.” He ducks down, gaze boring into yours. “You understand? They - they were killers, and that’s what we do, yeah? We kill the killers.”

You chew at the meat of your bottom lip, heart thumping at the memory. “I guess I’m just - you guys… I mean - we…” You take a breath and hold his unwavering stare. “I guess I’m just thinking ghosts, monsters - y’know? I mean witches… I know they’re not really human, but - they _look_ like it - and… I pulled that trigger and two women are dead. Why - why do _I_ feel like the killer? I feel like - I dunno. Like I did something _terrible….” _Your throat tightens, tears pricking at your eyes, because, god - what have you done?

“Hey!” It comes out almost a bark, rattling you, and he gives you a little shake. “You know how many demons Sam and I have killed? Wearing fuckin’ humans - some dead, some still living? We don’t have the goddamned time to figure it out. Those women - those _monsters… _They made that choice, okay?” He takes a moment, mossy eyes flicking to the ceiling for a beat, then drop back to yours. “If it wasn’t you, it woulda been us. Or another hunter. You get that? They were gonna die regardless.” Thick fingertips press into you where they’re draped long over the round of your shoulders, warm and pulsing. “You wanted this, remember? Said yourself you were ready. This is the harsh reality, kid.”

It makes sense, it does, and maybe there’s a dim flickering of relief, but it - it’s your first kill, and you’re still shaking, adrenaline pumping, and-

“I ain’t mad about Baby, okay? I get it, first job and all.” He gives you a crooked grin and winks. “She’s been through a hell of a lot worse.”

“I’ll pay for it, I’m sorry. I just - I clipped the mailbox. It was dark and I-“

“I don’t give a shit. Easy fix.” He runs his hands down your arms, squeezes when he gets to your elbows. “You just be okay… okay?”

You smile tight, blink the tears back down, and swallow. “Yeah,” you whisper. “Okay, and uh, thank you.”

Dean smiles right back, then leans in to press warm lips against your forehead. “M’proud of ya, kiddo.”

Your smile blooms to a full beam, and then you’re crushing yourself into his chest, arms wrapped tight.

“Thank you,” you breathe, basking into his heat. “Thank you.”


End file.
